The main purposes of this study are: 1) to provide supplies of 141W94 until it is marketed to patients who have tolerated and completed 141W94 treatment in earlier Glaxo Wellcome sponsored study 2) To learn more about long-term safety and tolerance of 141W94 when it is given in combination and other antiretrovirals. In addition, this study will look at the long-term effect of 141W94 on HIV disease by recording any changes in your health and by measuring your plasma viral load and CD4+ cells.